1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a fiber-optic cable routing and bend limiting device.
2. Background of the Invention
For most data and voice communications, fiber-optic cable is the preferred transmission medium. Its small size, immunity to electromagnetic interference, and bandwidth, are just a few of the reasons why fiber is preferred. At the same time, a fiber-optic cable is physically less robust than a copper-based cable. Consequently, greater care is required when routing fiber-optic cables between and among the various equipment in a communications equipment room (referring to either of both voice and data), or elsewhere. A primary concern is maintaining a minimum bend radius for fiber-optic cables as those cables are routed. Too much bending may damage the cable and may also adversely affect the optical characteristics of the cable. Consequently, an optical signal propagating through a fiber-optic cable that is bent beyond a preferred limit may degrade, resulting in degradation to the voice or data which the optical signal represents.
It is also desirable to provide fiber-optic cable routing between adjacent pieces of equipment. In a communications room, fiber-optic cables may be routed into the room and to a specific piece of equipment. Alternatively, fiber-optic cables may be routed between and among various pieces of equipment in the room. It is not uncommon for fiber-optic cables to be routed between adjacently positioned pieces of communication equipment.
It is often necessary to splice already-installed fiber-optic cables to provide for connection to a different end-point. Such splices typically require removal of a section of the fiber-optic cable, which changes the length (i.e., shortens) of the cable. Since fiber-optic cables are typically installed with a certain amount of slack in the cable, splicing changes the amount of slack that must be accommodated. Following a splice it thus becomes necessary to accommodate a different length of fiber cable.
It is thus desirable to provide a fiber-optic cable routing and bend limiting device that ensures a minimum bend radius is maintained, and that permits routing of fiber-optic cables between and among various communications equipment, including adjacently positioned equipment.
The present invention is directed to a fiber-optic cable routing and bend limiting device that ensures a minimum bend radius for fiber-optic cables and that may be used to route and store between adjacently positioned equipment enclosures or other structures.
The present invention is directed to a fiber-optic cable routing and bend limiting device having a base with a top surface that defines a plane. A bend limiter and a mounting plate extend generally perpendicular to and away from the plane at opposite ends of the base. A separation bar also extends perpendicular to and away from the plane and is positioned between the bend limiter and mounting plate. The separation bar contains two arcuate shaped surfaces which prevent damage to the fiber optic cables. First and second cable routing paths are defined by the bend limiter, separation bar, and mounting plate. Each of the bend limiter, mounting plate, and separation bar have a plurality of retainers for securing a fiber-optic cable on the routing and bend limiting device and along one of the cable routing paths.
The mounting plate facilitates mounting the device to a variety of surfaces and may include a mounting feature such as, for example, mounting rails, that facilitate slidingly removable mounting of the device to an equipment enclosure or other structure. A locking tab may be provided on the device for removably locking the device in place on the equipment enclosure or other structure.
The bend limiter has a generally arcuately-shaped surface and a generally planar surface that enables adjacent placement of two fiber-optic cable routing and bend limiting devices constructed in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention. The arcuately-shaped surface provides bend limiting of a fiber-optic cable routed on and by the inventive device limits the bend radius of the fiber optic cable to less than a predetermined amount. When two devices in accordance with the present invention are positioned adjacent each other with their respective planar surfaces confrontingly opposite each other, their respective arcuate surfaces define a generally continuous cable routing path between the two adjacently positioned devices.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings, which are not to scale, are designed solely for the purpose of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims.